


A Spoonful of Rest

by The_small_one_to_rule_them_all



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Background Logic | Logan Sanders, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Sleepy Cuddles, Tired Morality | Patton Sanders, patton sanders neglects self care, sleep deprived patton sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_small_one_to_rule_them_all/pseuds/The_small_one_to_rule_them_all
Summary: Virgil helps Patton take care of himself and get some sleep.(it’s not a spoonful of sugar, but it’s real fluffy so it is certainly as sweet as one)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	A Spoonful of Rest

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back around Thomas's Birthday for a friend when she was having a bad day. I hope this cheers up you, dear reader, no matter how your day is going. enjoy the fluff!

Virgil yawns as he gets up, it’s already 3 am, if he hasn't fallen asleep yet, there’s no point in trying. He pulls on his hoodie and shoves his feet into a pair of slippers, grabs his phone and heads downstairs to make himself a cup of coffee.  
As he’s walking down the stairs he sees someone hunched over the table, a lamp is on and they are frantically working on... a card... maybe? Virgil can't tell.   
He walks the rest of the way down the steps and the figure who must've heard him spins around.  
“Gah!” he shouts.  
Virgil jumps, but he recognises that shout, it’s Patton. But why the heck would he be up so.. Late... early?   
“Oh, hey Patton.” Virgil says, taking a deep breath.  
“Oh Hey there Virgil, You startled me.”  
“I could say the same, but sorry Patt, i'm just getting a cup of coffee.” Virgil says, gesturing to the kitchen.  
“Oh, yeah okay.” Patton says turning back to the pile of colored papers and crayons and colored pencils and stickers on the table.  
Virgil tilts his head stepping a bit closer, “You working on something there Patt?”  
Patton smiles, “Yeah, tomorrow is Thomas’s birthday, and I wanna make him the best card ever!”  
“You mean today is Thomas’s birthday.”  
“Is it really that late?” Patton asks, shuffling around papers and such, probably looking for his phone.  
Virgil quirks an eyebrow, “Patton, it’s 3 am.”  
“Oh... wait WHAT? I need to start making Thomas his special birthday breakfast and his cake and I still need to finish the card, and-”  
“Woah! Hey, Patton slow down there popstar.” Virgil chides, placing a hand on Patton’s shoulder.   
The father figure turns around and Virgil can see the bags under his eyes starting to match his own.  
“Patton, how long has it been since you slept?” Virgil asks gently.  
Patton chews his lip and squints, “Uh, not that long Kiddo.”  
“Popstar, come on.”  
“.. two days.” Patton admits with a mumble.  
Virgil sighs, “Patton, It’s really great that you wanna do all this stuff for Thomas, but you can't do as well as you’re going to want to when you’re this tired.”  
He sighs, “You’re right, I should clean this up.”  
“No Patt, it’s fine. I'm sure Logan will be more than happy to organize it all for you tomorrow morning if you leave a note.”  
Patton nods and pulls out a pink paper and a dark blue marker. He hastily scribbles a note to Logan and leaves it, turning off the lamp.  
Virgil nods in approval, “Now let’s get you to sleep hmm?” He says grabbing Patton’s hand and leading the yawning father figure up the stairs.  
He opens the door to Patt’s room and walks in with Patton, closing the door behind him.   
Patton starts to question Virgil but the anxious side just shushes him. He grabs all the pillows and blankets on Patton’s bed and turns them into a nest in the middle of his giant bed, big enough for the both of them.   
Virgil goes up to Patton and removes his glasses for him, setting them on the nightstand before kicking off his slippers.  
“Come here, Patt.” he says with a smile grabbing him by the hands and leading him to the bed. Virgil climbs into the nest and helps Patton get in next to him.   
Virgil shoots a text to the others telling them what happened and asking them not to disturb them. Patton adjusts one of the pillows so it fits under his head and summons a stuffed animal, his favorite cat Puddin’. Virgil waits for Patton to get settled then curls himself around Patton, spooning him. Patton sighs and relaxes as Virgil pulls a light blanket over the two of them. He runs his fingers through the other’s hair, massaging his head.   
“Thank you Virgil.” Patton mumbles as he relaxes into Virgil’s touch.  
Virgil hums with a smile, “Try to get some sleep Popstar. We will all still be here when you wake.” Virgil smiles as he plays with Patton’s hair. He likes being in here sometimes, it can really help calm him.   
Not long after Virgil realises that Patton has fallen asleep, he feels himself drifting off too. He sighs, letting himself slip away.


End file.
